True Colors
by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore
Summary: Book Six Spoilers What really happened that faithful night atop the astronomy tower? This is my interpretation of the night in which the lives of all the Hogwarts students cahnged.


Rated K

SUMMARY: BOOK SIX SPOILERS This is my interpretation of what really happened atop the astronomy tower on that faithful night that Harry Potter's life, as well as the lives of all the Hogwarts students, changed drastically

Author's Note: Hi there I am a huge Harry Potter fan and love all the endearing qualities of J.K. Rowling's artistic writings. Why did Snape really kill Albus Dumbledore? This is my interpretation of what really happened atop the astronomy tower on that faithful night that Harry Potter's life, as well as the lives of all the Hogwarts students, changed drastically. I hope you enjoy this, my first Fan Fiction, and as always constructive criticism helps, however harsh or hurtful it may be.

Finally I'd like to close this author's note with a few admirable and, if I may say so myself, very well spoken words….

Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak!

Disclaimer: All of it belongs to her, Mrs. J.K. Rowling.

True Colors

Severus Snape huffed and puffed as he climbed the lengthy steps to the Astronomy Tower. After Hearing of the Dark Mark being conjured above the tower he hastily made his way up to where the spell was cast.

Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of all time, was surrounded. He knew it would be here of all places that he would meet his end and nothing good would come of it. "At least Harry has a slight chance," thought Albus stealing a fleeting glacing at the two broomsticks he and Harry had flown into Hogwarts on, which the Death Eaters had so continently not yet noticed.

"Do it Draco or stand aside so one of us- "screeched the woman, but at that precise moment the door to the ramparts burst open and there stood Snape, his wand clutched tightly in his hand as his black eyes swept the scene, from Dumbledore slumped against the wall, to the Four Death Eaters including the enraged werewolf, and Malfoy.

Albus's spirits lifted slightly maybe some good could come of his demise. If the other, less level headed Death Eaters had not noticed the two brooms strewn across the stone floor, as Snape certainly had, than there was still hope for Harry. "Well here goes," thought Albus with a nearly audible sigh. Albus lifted his head slightly and, in the most polite way possible, interrupted the Death Eater named Amycus telling Snape of Draco's apparent failure. Saying softly and in mock desperation, "Severus…"

Snape had noticed two brooms lying on the cold stone as he surveyed the situation. His heart skipped a beat, "The Potter boy must be up here, yes" thought Snape, "Luckily this pack of fools hasn't noticed the broomsticks yet." _Severus... Severus, are you there? Severus if you can hear me please do asI say. You have to kill me you have to. Ending my life is vital to your cover and Harry's life you must_. _Im begging you. "_What?" thoughtSnape, "He must be using Legilimens," Snape realized.Snape was so deep in thought he didn't even hear Amycus whining to him about the Malfoy boy. He snapped out of his trance when he heard a soft and pleading query. Snape's head snapped around and looked to where the voice came from Snape stared at the slumped figure of Albus Dumbledore.

"Severus please,"

"Its working," thought Albus as Snape pushed his way through the surrounding Death Eaters.

Putting on a face of pure hatred Severus pushed towards Dumbledore. "He's begging me to kill him. If he wants to put Potter's life and my cover before his own existence, fine," thought Snape hollowly. And pointing his wand squarely at Dumbledore's chest and said loudly, "_Avada Kadavra_ ,"

"At Last" thought Dumbledore as Snape pointed his wand at him and he knew no more.

''Come we must get out of here quickly!' said a very descruntled looking Snape. He had just killed the only man that had ever cared for him. Even though Dumbledore had been begging him to do it Snape knew he would never forgive himself.Taking his anger and sadness out on the nearest person to him, he threw Malfoy by the scruff of the neck out the rampart doors.


End file.
